Purple Disgust
Purple Disgust is a deleted and replaced character from the movie "Inside Out". Some sources say she wears a purple dress, but other sources sometimes consider it pink, and call her Pink Disgust instead. Therefore, it is best to refer to the dress color as magenta, a purple/pink color. Looks This version of Disgust differs from the current design in many ways. For one thing, the dress, her namesake, while still having the same pattern and belt as the original, is recolored to magenta. Her hair is notably longer, and her glittery green eyelashes are not present, usually being simple, black, and small ones instead. The color of Disgust's lips and scarf could possibly have been chosen to match the magenta of her original dress. History Purple Disgust was an earlier concept of Disgust in the movie. She was presented along with the other four characters, Fear, Joy, Anger, and Sadness, at the D23 expo. However, for an unknown reason, her design was changed at some time before the release of the first teaser trailer. Despite this, Purple Disgust has made cameos through the movie as other humans' Disgusts. Riley's mother, for instance, has a Disgust that wears a magenta dress and lacks the glittery eyelashes (whether or not her hair is longer is irrelevant because her hair is meant to mimic Jill's). Another human with a Purple Disgust is Riley's teacher, who also has one that wears the magenta dress and lacks the eyelashes. It is unknown why this is or if it was because models for the characters had already been built and it would have been inconvenient to redo them. However, most likely this is false, because the "green" Disgust had been featured in the trailer way before the release of the movie, and because supporting characters, such as Cool Girl's Disgust and the Disgust of the pizzeria worker, all meet requirements to be classified as a green Disgust. The theory is still plausible however, because it has been said that the dinner scene was one of the first approved, and therefore has a high chance of being animated before the change, but this does not explain the reasoning for why her teacher has a Purple Disgust. The only two possibilities are that either this was added to make this seem less odd, or that this scene was approved at an earlier stage as well and also was animated early. This is actually possible because this was considered one of the clips they could not find a place for and eventually were dumped into the credits. But, all of this depends on whether or not the models were created early, which is unlikely in itself. Either way, there is a clear trend with the age of women and which Disgust they have in their mind. Riley and Cool Girl both have the green Disgust, but their teacher and Jill both have Purple Disgusts. This suggests that the pizzeria worker, who also has a green Disgust, might be a teenager. Appearances "Inside Out" Purple Disgust appears in Jill Andersen's mind and Riley's teacher mind. "Riley's First Date?" Purple Disgust appears in the mind of Riley's mother once again. Gallery Disgust in a purple dress.png Category:Characters Category:Females